Partner Work!
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Advanced charms really sucks... especially when you're teamed up with the bane of your existance.
1. Malfoy and Granger

**Here it is! My most recent fanfic of the pairing I'm currently OBSESSED with! **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding.**

It would seem that Professor Flitwick's extremely squeaky, dynamic voice would keep his students awake, but for the second time, Draco Malfoy's arm, which had been supporting his head as he dozed, suddenly slipped, nearly bringing his head crashing into the table. A snort of purposeful laughter sounded loudly behind him, and he turned to glare at Weasel and Potter who were snickering and grinning at him. Draco quietly flipped them off with a deadly glare, then returned his attention to the Professor, face slightly pink. They just snickered louder. He didn't feel particularly quick- witted today, and he grew slightly angered at the feeling that he had just lost this silent battle.

"Time for partner work!" Professor Flitwick suddenly exclaimed excitedly. Draco groaned inwardly. Great. He had stopped paying attention about forty minutes ago, when the class had begun.

"Bloody advanced charms," he muttered, pushing his text book aside. It was opened to page two hundred and twenty three. Draco glanced slyly at a Gryffindor's book beside him. Apparently the class had already moved on to the three hundreds.

"Okay…" the professor mused.

_Please no assigned partners… please please please…_

"Assigned parters!" Flitwick decided cheerily.

Draco sighed. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle were in this class; they were still in second year charms, and both Blaise and Pansy had ditched. There went the only four people he wouldn't mind being paired up with. Pansy and Blaise had invited him to join them, but one more truancy and he would have received three week's detention, and that was the last thing he needed.

Draco ran his long fingers through his white- blonde hair, causing it to fall messily back into his gray eyes. Professor Flitwick squeaked out partners. Brown and Potter. Bullstrode and Thomas. Draco smirked and thought to himself, _Pity the bastard who ends up as my partner._ He wasn't planning on working today.

"Malfoy and Granger!"

Draco's eyes widened extraordinarily, then shut tight in disgust. Anyone else, anyone else would have been just fine. But the mudblood? He'd even prefer Potty or Weaselbee, and that was really saying something for him. He could hear them apologizing for Granger's bad luck behind him as she scooted her chair out and scooped up her books wearily. At least she would know all the answers.

"Get to work!" the professor squealed, then retreated off the podium to his back office. That was one good thing about this class; the little git always left during partner work.

He heard the slam of book on the desk as Granger plopped down beside him. He turned to face her, a ready smirk on his face.

"Fancy seeing you here," he gestured to the seat she was in. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Oh, shut up, Draco. I don't like this anymore than you, so if we could just start the la-"

Draco gave a snort of contempt.

"What?" Hermione retorted, an annoyed expression on her flushed face.

"_I'm_ not going to do the work. You think I was actually paying attention?"

"What?" she repeated, obviously infuriated. "If you think I'm going to sit here and do all your work _for_ you…" she trailed off in disgust, a look of disbelief and anger on her pretty face.

Whoa… pretty? Where did that come from?

He leaned close to her, taking pleasure in her discomfort.

"What are you going to do about it?" His face was inches from hers, and she backed away, not only her body but her whole chair scooted a good foot. He laughed.

"Just… hand me the jellylegs jinx scroll," she demanded, gesturing to the table of supplies before him.

There were about seven scrolls of step- by- step instruction to various spells, all color- coded by the wax they were sealed in.

Draco turned and raised an eyebrow. Yeah, like he knew which was which. Hermione groaned in exasperation and whined, "The _blue_ one."

"What do you say?" he sneered nastily.

She just glared at him through her thick brown locks.

"Get it yourself then, Mudblood," he concluded, crossing his arms and putting his feet up on the desk. She silently stretched across the desk, her whole body straining to reach it. She grunted quietly, revealing her struggle, and gave one big push on her tippy toes until she reached it, then slid back to her place beside Draco, scroll in hand.

She opened it quietly and unwrapped it quietly, and suddenly her lack of response worried him slightly. He frowned and cast a sneaky glance to the side to see her chocolate eyes shining with unshed tears. He rolled his eyes slightly, ignoring the little stab of guilt. She was such a baby. Honestly, they were sixth years. It wasn't as if that was the first time she had been called that.

But after five minutes of silence and Draco watching with a pained expression as tears dripped to the desk, staining the scroll as Granger read and filled out the worksheet, he sighed in defeat, not believing what he was doing, and took out a piece of parchment, scribbling with his peacock quill,

**I'm sorry, Granger. I didn't mean to make you cry. **

He crumpled up the paper and held it in his hand for a moment as he observed the girl, studiously writing as tears slid from her eyes. Suddenly a rush of affection swelled in his chest and disappeared as spontaniously as it had come. He shrugged it away and launched the note at her.

She probably would have ignored it if it had not hit her squarely in the nose. She looked at him with an expression filled with pure hatred, then took the note and fiercely unwrapped it.

Draco watched on intently, suddenly desperate that she forgive him.

Her deep, hard eyes glided over the words, and he could see them soften for a moment before she took her quill and scribbled unemotionally, sliding the paper back to him.

**Do your work. **

**There's chapter one finished! It's gonna get super F L U F F Y soon, so don't go away! ;)**


	2. Dark Mark

Draco had to admit, her non- friendly response bothered him a little, but just a little. Not enough to disturb his mind for more than a moment. He let Granger milk her hysteria as he put his head down on crossed arms, resolving to catch some rest. His heavy eyelids shut as he fell into a peaceful darkness…

"AH! Bloody- God damn it, Granger!" Draco awoke to a sharp prod in his stomach. He glared at her.  
>"The least you can do is stay awake," she said flatly. Hermione was unamused.<p>

"Bloody-"

"And please stop talking. I'm working," she added hotly, putting her quill down assertively and staring him in the eye for the first time since she sat down beside him.

He was slightly taken aback, and his mouth opened, but nothing came out. He closed it again.

"Thank you," she nodded curtly, then picked up her quill once more. Why was he letting her talk to him this way?

However, she lifted her head up a few moments later.

"Hand me the one with the yellow wax, _please_."

Draco obliged this time, having had his share of taunting. He reached out with his left hand, which was obviously a mistake. She gave a little squeal of fright and covered her mouth with the hand holding the quill. Ink dripped down her bare arm and met with the cuff of her rolled up sleeve, but she didn't flinch.

"Draco…"

Why did she insist on calling him by his first name? It just made it weird to call her by hers.

"What, Hermione?" He spoke simply for the want of saying her first name. It felt weird in his mouth, and he made a mental note to never do that again.

"Your… arm…" she whispered quietly, eyes huge and shining in horror.

"What-?" he looked at his forearm, the inside of which was turned towards her, and suddenly realized that he had just flashed his Dark Mark.

He immediately pulled back, covering his arm with his sleeve completely and clutching it to his stomach, ridding his mind of the memories that popped up of his father holding him down as he sobbed in pain, blood and blisters on his arm, turning black, creating the intricate pattern that was the Dark Mark…

"So what?" he questioned harshly. His arm began to itch and burn. "I suppose you're going to spew the news all over the school now, right?" he spat angrily, tightening his sweaty grip on his arm. Oh, God. He would be expelled. His father would beat him. The Dark Lord would… he shuddered. No… he had made a foolish mistake that would now cost him his life.

She frowned at him in confusion.

"No. W-Why would I?" she said, sounding insulted and genuinely hurt.

Astonished silence.

"Hand me the yellow scroll please." She repeated after a moment. Draco paused a beat, then took it and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

It was quiet once more. Well technically, the classroom was buzzing with voices, but it was quiet to him. Maybe… had he misjudged the mudblood?

He ripped a chunk off of his vacant worksheet and wrote,

**Thank you, too.**

This time he didn't throw it. He slid it to her in a daze, the words standing boldly out on the page. He, Draco Malfoy was thanking Granger…

She read it quickly, and he appreciated for the first time the way her brow wrinkled as she read, and the way her pale pink lips formed the words only slightly. He studied her as she studied the page, with caution and care. A smile flickered across her features, and she turned to look at him. As she flipped her head up, they were just inches apart. Draco realized with an internal curse that he had slid forward slightly as he watched her to create this awkwardly close position.

"You're welcome," she breathed, and the scent of peppermint gum washed over him. His stomach flipped. This was_ not_ happening. Not to him.

She returned her focus to the worksheet, and Draco shrugged away the fact that for a moment he forgot who she was and what kind of blood ran through her veins, and that if she had hesitated before him one more second he would have snogged her.

He looked down at his deformed worksheet and decided he had better start on the first question.

**I'M GETTING EXCITED OVER MY OWN FANFIC! XD **

**(I love Draco and as I write I can't get the picture of Tom Felton out of my head… 3)**


	3. Thank You

Draco tapped his quill absentmindedly on the desk, staring at the accursed problem number one.

"Damn this," he muttered to his paper.

He heard Granger let out a little shy giggle, and he turned to her.

"Think something's funny, do you?" he questioned harshly, yet not able to keep the smile from his face.

"They're actually _talking_!"

Draco heard a voice from behind him, a badly disguised whisper, and wheeled about in his chair to find Weasel staring incredulously at Hermione and him. Harry glanced up from his half- completed sheet, sensed trouble, and buried himself in it once again.

"Yeah, that's right, Weasel. Jealous?"

Weaselbee gritted his teeth and said dumbly, "No."

"Well you should be," Draco continued, flashing his white ones. "I just might steal your girlfriend."

The ginger turned the shade of a beet. Draco knew he and Hermione weren't together, which was a good thing for him-

WHOA, WAIT. What the bloody hell did he mean by that? What was he thinking? He didn't… he couldn't… Draco decided to perform a test. He looked at his desk for a good ten seconds, getting every feeling inside him to calm down, then turned to glance at the brunette seated beside him, her perfectly curled lashes and winding locks of hair. Her cheeks were bright red, probably at his last comment to Weasely. Wait- did she… fancy… him? His heart suddenly flipped in his chest and he took a big gulp of air.

Hermione's chocolate eyes travelled to his stony ones, and his heart skipped another beat.

He was such a disgrace to his family… he, a pureblood, and her… a filthy mudblood, nothing more. But he could feel color rising to his pale cheeks.

Damn…

"'Mione doesn't like you," Weasely suddenly spat, his dull mind finally able to conceive a comeback, though not a very good one.

"She would never go for a nasty git like you."

He was jealous; it was so obvious, and Draco knew that was where the words came from, but at the same time he felt a pang of… desperation? Sadness? Realization of the truth?

"Ron…" Hermione said coldly, putting her quill down.

"Wh- oh, Hermione… you're going to back him up? This is... Malfoy! C'mon, have some sense-"

"I said… stop…" she said, but Draco could sense her uneasiness, and he knew… they all knew Weasley was right.

The redhead ignored his friend and persisted. It felt strange to be on the other side of the insults for once. It… hurt.

"If you think for one second that she likes you… well, you're just being an arrogant idiot as usual… she's-"

Suddenly, out of anger, out of need to prove himself, and out of care, Draco turned around, grabbed Hermione fiercely but gently on either side of her angelic face, and brought her to him, halting right before their lips collided, and smiled smugly to Weasely, even though he knew he may be rejected at any moment.

"Let's see, then , Weaselbee."

And he closed the distance between them, locking his skilled and practiced lips with her virgin ones. Hermione gave a start, but she soon adapted to the rhythm of the kiss, and moved with Draco as they gently swayed in their seats. Draco released her, letting his hands slide down to caress her back, but she didn't pull away as he half expected her to, once she had her freedom to move. Draco had thought she would probably reject him, but for some reason needed to share one kiss with the mudblood. Where had this rush of affection come from? Certainly before this class period today he had never even considered her as a crush, let alone a girlfriend. He pictured Harry and Ron's wide eyes and gaping mouths. He also became aware that the classroom had gone deadly silent, save a few dog whistles. They didn't break apart for what seemed like hours, and strangely Draco, for the first time, was content with the kiss as it was, and didn't seek to explore her mouth any further beyond her perfect pink lips.

Suddenly there was an exclamation from the professor, who had apparently re- emerged at a splendid time. The couple broke apart with a jump, Hermione with a red face, frizzy hair, and saucer eyes, Draco with a huge smirk and a raised eyebrow. He leaned back in his chair victoriously.

"Back… er… back in your seats!"

Hermione hurriedly gathered her things and shakily ran back to her seat a row behind amid laughter and cat calls. Draco gave an actual, audible chuckle for the first time in a long time, looking up at the flustered Flitwick.

"Well, uhm… moving on…" As the lesson continued and the buzz of conversation behind the teacher's back resumed (although probably all about Granger and him this time), a crumpled piece of paper whacked Draco in the back of the head. He retrieved it from the floor and un- crumpled it, already smiling, thinking of who he knew the author of the note was.

**Thank you. **


End file.
